Senguuji Daigo
Senguuji Daigo (千宮路 大悟) is the main antagonist in the 1st season of Inazuma Eleven GO. Background When he was young, he loved soccer so much. However, at the time of his childhood, soccer was only for the wealthy, and since he was poor, he couldn't play, so he stole a soccer ball. Later, he was caught and had the soccer ball taken away and was he imprisoned for it. Appearance He has pink hair, and his hairstyle is similar to Arata's. He has dark tanned skin, and is always seen in GO wearing a white suit with a black/purple tie. Personality He has a deceptive and charismatic/convincing personality, as he was able to convince Gouenji Shuuya to becom e the Holy Emperor of the Fifth Sector. He was also seen to be a kind person, despite being the former Holy Emperor. Plot (GO) Anime He first appeared in the Episode 33, where he was standing by Gouenji's side and talking to him in the Fifth Sector's base. He is seen again in the episode 37. It is shown that Tenma was sitting outside looking at two children playing soccer after that Daigo came and stopped the ball and he started looking at Tenma. In the Episode 041, he was seen in the Amano Mikado Stadium, watching the final opposing Seidouzan to Raimon. In the episode 042, he was seen in a flashback where he stole a soccer ball and then he was jailed. At the half time, he said to Ishido that he was really dissapointed with the tie (2-2). He then told Ishido that he is sacked from Seidouzan and that he became the new coach of the team, with new players: hi own team, Dragonlink. In Episode 44, he was shocked when Raimon scored and won. But at the end, he finally understood that controlling soccer was a bad thing. Game It is shown in the Dark game trailer that he and Gouenji are the ones coaching over the last team that will fight Raimon in Amano Mikado Stadium. It is shown 44th cutscene of the game (Dark version) that he was talking to Gouenji about when he was a Japan representive and how he became Fifth Sector's leader. It made Gouenji remember the days when he w as in Raimon. In the end he told Gouenji that he had lost when his team lost and his feelings towards soccer had changed. Plot (Chrono Stone) He was seen in the Episode 007 (Chrono Stone), in a flashback of Gouenji Shuuya, at the time where Senguuji was the Seitei. Relationship *Senguuji Yamato (Son) Trivia *He could be considered the Kageyama or Garshield of Inazuma Eleven GO, though he has a much more pleasant and kind personality. *Strangely, his name, 'Daigo' was also the name of the 96th Emperor of Japan, hence his former place as the Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector. *In the game, it is mentioned that he is from Germany, and that he wanted to be a soccer player, but he stole one soccer ball and they made him unable to be a soccer player. *It is known he created Fifth Sector for revenge because when he was young, he couldn't play soccer. *In the manga, he destroyed Raimon's school, like Kageyama destroying the schools (but not Raimon's). Category:GO characters Category:Antagonist Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Dragonlink Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Chrono Stone characters